Misadventures of Black and White
by Professor Yuki
Summary: Black is beginning on his Pokemon journey, and White, well... Black has no idea where she is right now. Monochrome and DualRival Shipping will be aplenty. Please Review! FINISHED! At last!
1. Chapter 1

The Misadventures of Black and White

Okay, this is the first fanfiction I have written so please, please bear with me if I decide to cancel this series. This fic is about Black and White, also known as Blair and Whitlea, but monochrome names sound better. Um yeah, this is a parody of the games and it will have it's "Oh my god, he didn't do that. Please tell me he didn't just say that." One last thing; Chess shipping and

BiancaXCheren, so if you don't like it that much, don't read it. So yeah, Enjoy! Read and review also please! I really like judgment.

* * *

><p>So our story begins, in Nuvema Town at the Shiro residence, with Black and Cheren talking in the living room.<p>

"So Cheren," said Black, the raven haired teen sitting in on the couch, looking down at his C-Gear, "Are you pumped about tommorow? We're getting our Trainer Cards, and we'll be getting the Pokedex from Professor Juniper. My cousin, Red, helped out Gary Oak with completing the Kanto Dex, so I have someone too help me with tips if I get stuck. It's the thing that could land you a job a a professor!"

"Kinda. I really don't know," Cheren, the other boy responded with a sigh, completely oblivous to the relation to Red. It's not like he didn't know that, as Red was currently the most powerful trainer in the world currently, and Black was always bragging about it.

"Why are you feeling so glum about it," Black responded, looking up from his wrist watch, "This is one of the most important days of your life. You've been waiting since the Trainer Agency bumped the age when you could get your Trainer Licence to 16 since the Sinnoh incident."

"I know, I'm just nervous you know. Mr. Noir has been telling Bianca she can't travel with us and... I don't want to leave her. I really, really like know the feeling of having to leave someone you love behind" Cheren responded.

"Please don't remind me," The raven haired teen responded, looking back down at his C-gear, "Oh wait, I'm having a flash back."

And so our flashback begins...

* * *

><p>A 13 year-old Black was sitting in the Castelia City Pokemon Center, waiting for Bianca and Cheren to arrive. But when he thought they were about to come in, another person walked in. Normaly, he would have just shrugged it off, but she was the exception. She was good looki- no. She was just drop dead gorgeous and he was a 13 year old boy, and unlike his cousin Red, he knew when a girl was hot. She had long, brown hair, pulled back in a ponytail, cerulean blue eyes and a hat with a pink pokeball design on it. Her outfit consisted of a white tank top and a black vest and short shorts with white things that might be pockets, black ankle boots with pink soles and pink laces. Anyways, she was hot, he was 13, and he wanted to talk to her.<p>

'Oh Arceus, I don't know what to do,' Black pleaded inside his head, 'Do I compliment her or do I ask her name? I'm so hopeless!'

"Hi," The girl asked Black, taking him away from his thoughts, "Hello, anyone in there?" She then poked his head jokingly.

"Oh! Hello," he said nervously, "Why did you come and talk to me, of all people in this building, why... me?" he asked, truly confused.

"Because," she giggled, "You we're staring at me."

"Oh," 'Is she hitting on me?' he thought, then regaining his thoughts, "By the way, what's your name?"

"Oh yeah, how could I forget. My name's White!" She said confidently.

_'How funny,'_ He thought, "My name is Black. You wanna get something to eat? I'm starving."

_'Oh gosh we just met and he's asking me on a... date'_ she thought, then shaking her head, _'No, He didn't do that.'_ "Sure! I can't pass up free food without being an idiot."

"Cool! I really didn't get that far into the plan so uhh," he scratched his arms nervously, "I really don't know where we can go."

"We could go to Cafe Warehouse in Nacrene City. I know it's a hike, but if we run into Pokemon in the Pinwheel Forest, I can have a big, strong man like you protect me. Right?"

Black scratched his chin thoughtfully before answering the question,"Okay, but do you have any Pokemon on you right now?"

"I have my Mudkip with me right now,"

"Ohh-kay, I have my Pansear with me, so we should be safe." and before they left for Nacrene, he whipped out his C-Gear he got as a present for his12th birthday and sent invites to Bianca and Cheren to video chat.

30 seconds later, Cheren's crabby face apeared on screen and Bianca's always bubbly face appeared and Black started the meeting.

"Alright, you _better_ have a good reason for calling me," A 13 year-old Cheren spat angrily.

"I do. I'm going to Nacrene for lunch with a girl I just met, so I'll catch up with you guys later," Black said happily.

"Awww, thats SO cute Black! Congrats, you actualy have a chick who likes you!" A 12 year old Bianca said, a smile planted on her face.

"Thanks. Alright, we're going to Nacrene City and eating at Cafe Warehouse, so see ya later guys," and with that Black ended the call. He turned to White and they left for Nacrene City.

After they had been walking down the street for some time, Black turned to White.

"Did you move here from Hoenn?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, I used to live in Littleroot, but then we moved to Petalburg when the new gym leader moved there, and my mom found a new house in Castelia City. Why do you ask?"

"You know," he figetted his hands, then looked up, "You have a Mudkip, and you can't get those here." he stated.

"Oh, that's nice. I like having a rare pokemon. Even Mudkip are rare in Hoenn, and I got this little guy from Professor Birch after I became friends with his son Brendan," She then procceded to release the Mud Fish Pokemon from the red and white capsule on her belt, "See. She's cute isn't he?"

"Yeah. He's adorable. When is he go-," He was going to continue that, but was interupted by stream of water squirting him in the face.

"Umm. Sorry about that, she doesn't like people getting her gender wrong," she then scratched her head nervously.

"It's fine. So anyways, why did you move to Unova in the first place? I've heard that Sinnoh is beautiful, just like you are," he then clasped his hands over his mouth in fear and clenched his eyes shut._'Crap, crap, crap, That just HAD to come out! Why Di-'_

"It's fine," she said, pulling down his arms from his face "I thought it was nice. Thank you."

Black loosened up after hearing this, looking into her light blue orbs as if he were a bug and she was a lantern. "Oh. I've just had bad experiences when that slips out," he shuddered at the thought and then hugged her, "Thank you, for not hurting me."

"If you don't get off me, I'll think about it," she said a little too sweetly. He did as she said and was off her like a fat kid with a can of peas. "That's much better," she said, returning to her normal, cheery self.

_'Zekrom, that was nerve racking. I though I might have died there. Thank Arceus!'_ he thought, then said, "I don't understand why we're not taking the train. This could take an hour."

"Meh," was the response from the blue eyed girl, "I like stretching these out," she pointed to her legs,"Keeps them looking good."

"Yeah, I'm just lazy. Plus I'm really hungry, so can we just take the tra-," He was cut off by the girl walking next to him.

"NO LAZY BONES!" She screamed at him in all caps, the raven haired boy cowering down in fear as she screamed at him,"WE ARE WALKING AND THAT IS FINAL!" She grabbed the boy by the arm and dragged him along to the guardhouse.

* * *

><p>After he started walking again and forgot about the rage issue, they were walking along the path in the Pinwheel Forest in silence. This time, she turned to him and said, "I'm sorry about earlier. I was just, umm, really wanting to walk with you, get to know you some more and help you get this baby fat off of you," she the procceded to poking him in the belly and then started tickling him while he was laughing his head off like a maniac.<p>

"Oh god! That tickles so much! Please stop. I will pee- HeehEheheheheh- my pants if you don't stop," but it was too late; he had stopped breathing from laughing too much and he was now lying on the path.

_'Oh shit, I did this. Well, good thing I'm CPR certified!'_ She then procceded to perform CPR on him and when he woke up, it was during the breathing air in so he kissed her, causing her to blush madly and pull back, extremely pissed off at the moment.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" She roared, scaring off all Pidove in the vicinity, "I just save your life And YOU KISS ME BA-"

"Woah, hold your horses. You just saved my life after tickling me to death, so that should not be the biggest concern right now. My biggest concern is that I forgot to say I'm very, very grateful for you saving my life right now. You have my eternal thanks for that," he pleaded.

"Well... you could tell me where you live. That might help in your forgiveness," she then looked dead serious at me," I need a place to crash tonight. I... I don't want to go home right now. I live in Nimbasa City, and I don't like walking through the desert."

"Well... I could call my mom and ask her if you can crash at my place tonight. By the way, do you have a C-Gear?" he asked.

"Yeah. Wanna exchange numbers?" She asked, almost reading his mind.

"Um, yeah."

So after the phone number exchange, nothing exciting happened on the way out of the forest, the duo finally reached Nacrene City, and walked into the Cafe Warehouse.

* * *

><p><em>'Well since Cheren's going to start telling me to wrap it up, I'm gonna end this here so yeah,'<em> Black thought," Yo Cheren! You have any food. I'm hungry."

"Yeah, I think there's some cold pizza in the fridge."

"Score!"

*Screen Freezes with Black fistpumping*

* * *

><p>And so as this chapter comes to a close, we learned how Black and White meet and their first 'kiss' and Black scoring a piece of cold pizza. Man he was pumped up about that Pizza. Okay, I had to submit this for an assignment for English class, so without further ado, I present to you the comment from my teacher;<p>

"Professor Yuki, this is really good. I like how you create a believable character, Black, with fears and desires. I'm not familiar with Blair and Whitlea so I wouldn't get it as well as others, but I know good writing and you really have some potential. "

Thank you Mr. Teacher. Oh yeah, I got a 98.35% on this assignment! Yay for me!


	2. Chapter 2

Misadventures of Black and White: CHAPTER 2

Okay, let's explain what happened last chapter. Black has flashback when he meets White. White gets pissed. Black suffocates from laughing and passes out. White Performs CPR, only to be kissed by Black and they made it to Nacrene City. And let us begin. Oh and the story is completely in flashback, After the intro.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I own the story, and some stuff, like my DS, Etc…. And I am so sorry for not remembering the disclaimer for chapter 1. I'll add it when I get time to do so.<p>

* * *

><p>And so we left off with Black jumping off the couch in victory as he, the victorious winner, has earned himself cold pizza.<p>

'Arceus, cold pizza is so good,' Black thought, chomping down on his pizza, chewing, and swallowing it, 'Maybe I should go home and get some sleep. I just want to get a hold of White so badly, and meet up with her, one last time, because I loved her so much, and I never got to say goodbye before she left. She was my best friend(next to Cheren and Bianca of course), the love of my life, my body guard and abuser. Hah, I remember that one time when she beat the crap out of that kid who pushed me around and old me to buy him candy for his lard ass Munchlax, which was so fat you could put a little kid in it's belly. I called him fat bastard. Then White came in after she watched what was going down and beat the living shit out of him. I think his name was Porky or something.' He then shrugged and called out to Cheren "I'm going home. I'm wasted."

"You do that," Said Cheren, reading an article online.

"Night man."

"Night,"

So Black walked home, staring into the moon, as he was thinking hard about how he was going to adventure. When he entered his house, he walked up to his room and collapsed on his bed. He looked down to his C-Gear and thought, 'Should I try to call White tonight of should I wait till the morning? Nah, I'll wait till the morning.' and with that, he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Dream Sequence<strong>

_I am Ghetsis Harmonia. I am a large figure in you dream. When you start your dream, your journey, I will be giving a speech in Accumulla Town. From there, there will be a young man. Please, do not hurt his feelings. He is very sensitive. Well, Black, I hope your dreams come true. And please, do not forget me young man; I am the final obstacle in the way of your dream. Good bye. _

**The next morning**

* * *

><p>"Whoa, that is by far the weirdest dream I have<em> ever <em>had!" Black exclaimed to Cheren, "Personally, I'm kinda freaked out by that..."

"Black, it was probably nothing to get worked up over," Cheren stated calmly.

"Yeah, you're probably right. By the way, have you seen Bianca?" Black asked.

"Nope. I haven't seen her all da-" but Cheren was cut off.

"I am _SO _sorry guys! I overslept and I had to eat breakfast!" Bianca exclaimed, bursting through the door.

"Well, I thought you would get here a little faster, but obviously, I was wrong," Cheren stated with a smug look on his face.

"Okay, we really need to go to Professor Juniper's lab now, so I'm leaving. See ya!" and with that, Black left the house.

"God, he can't wait to get going, can he?" Bianca asked Cheren.

"I think it has to do with a special someone he hasn't seen in years..." Cheren explained.

* * *

><p>'Ah, I have waited and waited, but this is the day; I'm getting my Pokemon!' Black thought excitedly as he walked over to Professor Juniper's Lab, "Huh," he muttered as he heard a ringing noise, "Oh, it's my Xtranciever," He looked down and saw it was a text message. He opened it.<p>

_Dear Black,_

_ Meet me in Accumulla Town. I have new for you. It could be... vital. _

_ GH_

'What the hell is this?' was the first thing that crossed Black's brain when he was finished reading the message. Still confused a bit, he walked into Juniper's Lab. When he walked in the raven-haired boy was greeted by the sound of machinery and heels clicking on the tile that lined the floor.

"Who is it?" a feminine voice called kindly out from another room.

"It's Black," he called back.

"Oh yes. You're here for your starter, right?" she asked as she walked into the room, "As you may know, I am Professor Juniper. By the way, where are your friends?"

Before Black could even think about answering her question, Cheren and Bianca burst through the door. "Right here, I guess," Black responded sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Good, now I can continue. Please, come chose your starter," she said while gesturing towards a table with three Pokeballs on it, "and since Black got here first, I'll let you pick first as a reward."

"All right then," and with that, he started over to the table. After thinking hard and long(A/N: that's what she said), he finally came to a decision, "I choose you, Snivy!" he then reached for the Pokeball on the right side of the table and released the grass snake within.

"Sni-vy! Sni-sni-vy!"(Translation: What the hell! I was sleeping in there, man!)

"Alright, this little guy is awesome looking!" Black said, not understanding his Snivy's speech.

"Vy-sni-vy... sniii, ni sni sni?"(Translation: Why thank you...uhh, what is your name?)

"His name is Black, little guy" a new voice answered for him. All eyes shifted towards the owner of the voice and Black looked up in confusion and surprise...

* * *

><p>Ohh, I just left you off at the BIGGEST cliffhanger, ever. ! Okay, I'm just tired for now, so imma let you review and I plan on getting the next chapter out sometime next week, maybe Monday or sometime relatively close to that time. Well, I'm out!<p> 


	3. The end and Epilouge

I do not want to write this, so I will end it here, right now. Flame me now.

DISCLAIMER: I Don't OWN POKEMON!

Also, I'm feeling lazy right now, so I'm just having Black's Snivy talk in people speech.

CHAPTER 3

**Recently on MBW, we left off at this;**

** "Alright, this little guy is awesome looking!" Black said, not understanding his Snivy's speech.**

** "Vy-sni-vy... sniii, ni sni sni?"(Translation: Why thank you...uhh, what is your name?)**

** "His name is Black, little guy" a new voice answered for him. All eyes shifted towards the owner of the voice and Black looked up in confusion and surprise...**

** And now, we continue**

In walked the shrouded figure, and it while the light shadow was fading away, Black's eyes shot open. It was a very shapely teenage girl and after a moment Black realized who it was; it was White, the girl he had loved so many years ago. Black's jaw dropped when his eyes fell upon her chest. While he was incapacitated from shock, White rolled her eyes. _Typical Black,_ she thought as she strode up to the gawking boy and slapped him upside the head. He immediately snapped back to reality, noticing the the very angry girl in front of him and his face went a dark crimson color from embarrassment.

"Black, Black, what are we going to do with you?" Cheren said, throwing his two cents, but no one listened to him.

"What the hell, White!" Black half shouted half asked, rubbing his the spot on his cheek that was slapped.

"Black, I walk in and you stare at my chest. You don't say hi or anything, just stare at the chest, huh!" White exclaimed, face becoming red from anger.

Black opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, White jumped on him and hugged him with a death grip.

"Black, I missed you so much," White said as she nuzzled her head into his chest. Bianca and Cheren glanced at each other and nodded. They walked out of the door silently, as White rubbed her cheek against Black's, causing him to blush profusely. She suddenly stopped her loving act as she started to feel something poking her thigh, causing Black to gulp nervously. She got off the poor boy and Black stood up, blushing like a schoolboy.

"W-we have to go," said White, also blushing.

White grabbed Black's arm and dragged him out of the lab. As soon as the walked out of the lab, White turned to him.

"So, Black," she started, rubbing the toe of her boot on the ground, "remember when we first met...how I stayed at your place?" Black nodded, "Can I stay there tonight. Please! I have nowhere to go, and-," White was stopped by lips suddenly gently pressing against hers. Black pulled away slowly, looking up at the blushing girl.

"Does that answer your question? And yes you can." He quietly murmured to her. White nodded and it was her turn to be dragged by the arm, this time going to Black's house. When the two got to Black's house, Black turned to White and put his index upon his lips. She nodded and Black stealthily crept through the front door, quietly shutting behind him. They ninja dashed up the stairs and into the hall, turning right, and bursting into Black's room.

"Wow, it's so much...different than the lat time I was over here." White stated.

"Well duh, I grew up. What did you expect, some little kid's room with Pikachu sheets?" he joked.

She playfully punched him on the arm and yawned. "I'm wasted. Goodnight, Black. And mind if I sleep with you?"

His face lit up. "I-I-I don't think that's s-such a good i-idea White," he stammered, "What if my mom walks in and sees us!"

"She won't."

Black sighed. "If you say so, White."

She walked over to the bed and flopped down on it. Black turned his head when he heard snoring and smiled.

'This is awesome. I've got a hot chick in my bed. This day could not get any better!' he thought excitedly. He walked over to the bed and tucked White under the blankets and got in on the other side. Just when he was about to fall asleep, he felt White wrap her arm around him.

Little did Black know, someone was peering in through the window. "White, my darling, why have you left the castle?" it murmured. It jumped down and and pulled down it's hood to reveal tea green hair. He shook his head and pulled out a phone. "This is Ghetsis. We have located White. Immediate assistance." Ghetsis barked into the mic.

The two were awoken by a loud noise happening outside. Black hopped out of bed and ran over to the window. He saw more men than he could count, standing outside his house. He then proceeded to faint. White ran over to Black and looked out the window. "Ah, Shit."

"THIS IS TEAM PLASMA! WE KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE WHITE! COME OUT OR WE WILL BLOW YOU UP!" barked a voice through a megaphone.

'there is no way I am going back there!' she thought. She opened up the window and stuck her head out. "Blow me up, I don't care! As long as I never have to go back there!" she yelled.

"Wrong choice, my dear, wrong choice..." chuckled Ghetsis, who was standing in a helicopter. "FIRE!" He called out, the helicopter shooting it's array of weaponry. The house exploded and shrapnel was blown everywhere, injuring some of the Plasmas that were stupid enough to stay close to the house. When the smoke cleared, two hats fluttered down, one White and red, and one Black and red.

EPILOUGE

They all cried at the funeral. It was an untimely death. Black and White were dead, their Pokemon were dead, and all that they found in the ruins were their hats. Bianca and Cheren were mortified by the loss of their best friend. White was later revealed to have escaped marrying King N, and was being hunted down by Team Plasma. It was tragic. Those were the Misadventures of Black and White.

FINALLY! I know this was short lived, but this had to happen. I cannot write something I don't wanna write. It's not gonna happen. Well, hoped you liked the crap, and until next time, Bye!


End file.
